The Rise and Fall
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: This was the beginning of a sea of ups and downs for Jamie and it starts with the Triwizard Tournament. AU from the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

_**VERY QUICK AN:** AU from the very beginning. Rated T mainly for language and later for violence and threat. Potential triggers early on and thoroughout for anxiety and panic attacks. Anything else appearing brief that may fall into these catogories will be mentioned at the top of the chapter. _

_Other than that enjoy! x_

* * *

 **PART ONE**

 **THE TOURNAMENT**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Today was the big day. The day Hogwarts had been waiting for since Professor Dumbledore announced that we would be the hosts of the Triwizard Tournament. Today we were going to find out who exactly we would be backing for the remainder of the year and who the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons Champions were going to be.

At first I hadn't been that excited, I was kind of annoyed about there being no Quidditch, because if there was only one thing I really enjoyed at Hogwarts it was a good, competitive Quidditch match. But as the month of September progressed, I started to feel the hype build within the castle. There was talk about the other schools, talk about who was going to enter and who of those people was most likely to become the Hogwarts Champion. It was a lot better than last year when we had the Dementors at every gate and the year before that when the Basilisk was petrifying Muggleborns. For once this year was making up for the awful summer I'd had.

I'd always considered Hogwarts my home, ever since I stepped foot onto the train at Platform 9 and ¾ at age eleven. Every year right from the very beginning of the summer I counted the days until September first, until I was back at Hogwarts again.

During the summer I was permanently housed at a Magical Children's Home just outside London, Caylrix House. People came and went almost weekly during the Summer, some more traumatised than others, some for just the night and some for longer. I'd been there since, well, forever. Never exciting or interesting enough to be adopted or rehomed, never disruptive or crazy enough to be moved to Caylrix's sister home, Caylarium Institution, never vocal enough to be moved somewhere safer. Caylrix House was a horrible place to grow up in and I wouldn't wish it on anyone.

This summer had been the worse because I wasn't able to see Fay once, not until we went to Diagon Alley to pick up this year's school supplies. I hadn't done anything wrong, not really, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and I said the wrong thing.

Anyway, on the morning of Halloween Fay obnoxiously woke up the whole dormitory, and for once Lavender Brown didn't complain and Hermione Granger didn't roll her eyes. We all got along just fine and deeply speculated about our future Champion before agreeing, due to house pride, that we wanted sixth year Angelina Johnson to get her name drawn from the cup. She definitely struck me as a good contender and I'd be really happy to support her in the tournament.

Because today was going to be such an eventful day, Dumbledore had declared that there would be no classes on the grounds that we would all be way to excited to concentrate. I was eternally grateful because double History of Magic was not something I wanted to sit through today. Nor did I particularly want search my Inner Eye for something equally depressing in a subject I would rather have not taken at all. So yes, today being a Monday, the general consensus was that a three day weekend was an extremely good thing to all three schools.

After breakfast, Fay and I secured some bench space where we'd be able to A, see who was placing their name in the Goblet of Fire and B, do some work or play cards for a long period of time.

About an hour after breakfast and after a rather violent game of Wizarding Snap with Seamus and Dean, the Durmstrang delegation returned to the hall and one by one submitted their names, Viktor Krum entering last. Fay sighed half-heartedly and muttered something so dirty that I prefered not to react to it. It was sometimes extremely hard to believe, if only just by a month and a bit, that she was older than me: Fay's birthday being the 3rd September and mine the 14th October.

"That was way too graphic, Dunbar," Seamus scowled, mockingly covering his ears with his hands.

"Don't be jealous, Finnigan," Fay responded with a grin as she watched Krum leave the hall with his classmates, "It's not everyday you meet a Quidditch Legend."

Seamus snorted and muttered something to Dean that I couldn't decipher, but both boys laughed so I assumed it was either about Krum or Fay, or both. I knew it wasn't malicious though, Fay and Seamus were constantly arguing and to be totally honest, they were both as bad as each other and had been since the day they met. Dean and I, and on the odd occasion Neville Longbottom (who was currently nowhere in sight), just ended up watching them fight half the time and placing bets on which one was going to win.

Later on that morning, every spectator in the hall was in for a major treat as the Weasley twins attempted to cross the age line that Dumbledore had drew. I knew from the beginning it wouldn't work, but I wasn't about to point it out. Their friend Lee Jordan and the rest of the hall watched and laughed as the twins were knocked backwards several feet just as soon as they had both crossed the line. That wasn't all, when the two sat up they had both sprouted long grey beards, not dissimilar to Dumbledore's himself, and the hall roared with laughter as the two fought, only to be taken to Hospital Wing by Lee a few minutes later. The hall seemed to buzz with excitement and amusement for at least half an hour after that, maybe even longer if I'd been bothered to count.

A steady stream of people entered their names after that including the suspected part-veela girl, Fleur Delacour; Cedric Diggory, a sixth year Hufflepuff; and, as expected, Angelina entered just after lunch. We stayed in the hall most of the afternoon and a good fifteen other Hogwarts students placed their names in the Goblet of Fire. Meanwhile, I actually managed to do something productive for once, completing a piece of Charms work due the following morning.

Getting work done on time was just not something I was too good at. Too many times had I been on the receiving end of a detention for non-completion of work. There was never any particular reason either, bar from the fact I lacked any motivation until it was very last minute, sometimes too last minute.

Soon enough, everyone in the castle had finished their Halloween feast and the Hall had been cleared for the drawing of the Champions. Fay and I found a spot in the corner near the door, where we could pretty much gauge the reactions of the whole hall. Fay was a sucker for people-watching; I simply tagged along just for her commentary on everything and everyone she saw.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore, who had quietened the hall just by standing up. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

Once he'd finished, he drew his wand and gave a great sweeping wave. All the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging the whole hall into a state of what to me, was an uncomfortable darkness. Despite disliking the dark, the Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, it's brightness almost painful to look at, making me and many others squint a little at first. Everyone watched, waiting and Fay, who after checking her own wrist, noted in a quiet whisper that a few people were checking their watches in anticipation.

"Any second," someone whispered loudly just a few seats away.

The flames inside the goblet of fire turned bright red and sparks flew in all directions. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, and charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it, making the whole hall gasp in delight. Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment between two fingers and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to the whitey-blue from before.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he paused for dramatic effect, "will be Viktor Krum."

A storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall and I was sure over the other shouts I heard Ron Weasley shout something from where he was sat with Hermione and Harry Potter. The red-head seemed to greatly admire the Quidditch player, perhaps even more than Fay did. Viktor Krum rose from where he'd sat at the Slytherin table and strode up toward Dumbledore. Taking his parchment, he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, the Durmstrang Headmaster so loudly that everyone in the hall could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatting died down soon enough, and everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, pausing one more for effect, "is Fleur Delacour!"

"It's her, the half-veela girl," I shouted over the noise to Fay as the girl got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

"Oh look, they're all devastated," Fay responded sarcastically, pointing discretely towards the remainder of the Beauxbatons party. I figured that was the understatement of the year as two of the Beauxbaton girls, who had not been selected, dissolved into tears and were sobbing into their laps.

When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost feel it. After all this was the Hogwarts Champion about to be drawn. Most of the people in this hall were about to be backing this one person.

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment. I crossed my fingers for Angelina.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

The uproar from the next table was indescribable. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly. Of course as Fay and I joined in I smiled, happy that, for once, their house was going to get some recognition. Diggory headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table. and the applause went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again over us all.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as we fell into a excited lull. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real —"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was so very apparent to everybody what had distracted him. The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and thereupon it was another piece of parchment.

I frowned, there couldn't be another Champion. There were only three schools her not four. Fay, just as perplexed as I was, turned to me and whispered loudly, "What the hell is happening?"

Her whisper was one of many unanswered ones as Dumbledore took the parchment from the air and every person's gaze was fixed to him. I could feel the anxiety building inside me, just as I expected it was with many others as Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked towards the Gryffindor table, our table.

"Jamie Williams."


	2. Chapter 2

**PART ONE**

 **THE TOURNAMENT**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

* * *

I felt sick. I was sure I was going to be physically sick as everyone who recognised my name turned to me. It was less than five seconds before everyone realised just exactly who I was and I didn't like that one bit. Yet I felt as though I was frozen in position, like all ability to even move had drained from my body.

"Jamie Williams," Dumbledore repeated my name.

Hearing him speak again only made my chest constrict with fear, but Fay just put her hand on my arm and helped me to my feet.

"You need to just go, Jamie," she whispered in my ear, "Just try and remember to breath."

I buried my hands deep in my robes to stop them from shaking, a deep flush of embarrassment spreading across my face and my cheeks warming to the point where I was ready to break into a sweat. Not only did I not want to die in this tournament that I never even entered, the thought of being everyone's centre of attention right now was making me feel like I couldn't even breath correctly. Dumbledore handed me the parchment in his hand and I couldn't even look at him or it, my brain was too busy screaming at me not to cry and to try and actually breath before I collapsed right here in front of everyone.

I quickened my pace, barely making it out of the hall before I hunched over, crouching and holding my head. How the hell could his even be happening to me? I didn't enter, I wasn't even old enough to enter so how on earth could my name possibly have come out of the Goblet of Fire.

Suddenly a voice alerted me to the presence of the other Champions, "Oh my, are you okay?"

Now I looked even more ridiculous in this prolonged nightmare so biting my lip and fighting against every feeling that was threatening to to overwhelm me I managed to stand back up properly and observe the three Champions now eyeing me questioningly. Unfortunately the painfully large lump in my throat prevented me from answering.

"Do zey want us back in ze hall?" Fleur continued, as it was obviously her who spoke earlier.

Not only did I not have any clue how to explain what had just happened, I wasn't even sure I knew what was going on, and it didn't even feel like it was real. Plus, I was sure if I opened my mouth, I might just throw up and that would not be good.

Luckily, or unluckily depending on your view, my uncomfortably painful silence was disturbed by the sound of hurried footsteps behind me. Ludo Bagman, the most excitable man in the universe appeared, took me by the arm and cheerfully lead me further into the room, against my wishes.

"Extraordinary!" he muttered, squeezing my arm. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen... lady," he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other three. "May I introduce - incredible though it may seem - the fourth Triwizard champion?"

Viktor Krum straightened up. His surly face darkened as his eyes fell to me. Cedric looked confused and if I may add somewhat concerned at the same time. He looked from Bagman to me and back again as though sure he definitely had misheard what Bagman had just clearly said. Fleur Delacour, however, tossed her hair, and smiled, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Jamie's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Krum's thick eyebrows contracted slightly. Cedric was still looking politely bewildered. Fleur frowned.

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," she said contemptuously to Bagman. "She cannot compete. She is too young."

I half wanted to snort with disgust, everyone knew I was way too young, but I was A, terrified of the attention, and B, concerned about how easy it was for them to talk like I wasn't standing right there next to them.

"Well... it is amazing," said Bagman; I was too busy inspecting my shoes to look up at him. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as her name's come out of the goblet... I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage... It's down in the rules, you're obliged... Jamie will just have to do the best she —"

The door behind us opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. I very briefly heard the buzzing of the hundreds of students on the other side of the wall, before Professor McGonagall closed the door. They were probably all talking about me and that just made me feel even worse, I desperately needed to see the nurse.

"Madame Maxime!" said Fleur at once, striding over to her headmistress. "Zey are saying zat zis little girl is to compete also!"

Somewhere beneath all the continuous floods of panic I scowled in anger. I was only two years her bloody junior, it wasn't like I was seven. Madame Maxime was suddenly much taller than I first really noticed, the top of her head actually brushed the candle-filled chandelier.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" she said imperiously.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," said Professor Karkaroff. He was wearing a steely smile, but was also sneering across the room at me. "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions – or have I not read the rules carefully enough?"

He gave a short and nasty laugh.

"C'est impossible," said Madame Maxime. "Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most injust."

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore," interrupted Karkaroff, his steely smile still in place, though his eyes were colder than ever. "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"It's no one's fault but Williams', Karkaroff," said Snape softly. His black eyes were alight with malice. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for her determination to break the rules we set."

But I didn't break them, I didn't. It was impossible to voice just exactly what I was thinking with all these people waiting for answers I didn't have.

"Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore firmly, and Snape went quiet, though his eyes still glinted malevolently through his curtain of greasy black hair.

Professor Dumbledore was now looking down at me, and I nervously looked back up at him, the parchment still clutched in my hand and the lump in my throat swelling painfully

"Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Jamie?" he asked calmly.

I shook my head, finding it too impossible to speak, even though I was extremely aware that everybody was watching me closely. Of course, like with everything Snape made a soft noise of impatient disbelief in the shadows.

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" said Professor Dumbledore, ignoring Snape.

I shook my head again, trying the swallow heavily and breath consistently at the same time, so I didn't faint.

"Ah, but of course she is lying!" cried Madame Maxime. Snape was now shaking his head, his lip curling. My lungs swelled painfully and I clamped my hands into fists to try a detract focus from the anxiety and fear threatening to explode from me.

"She could not have crossed the Age Line," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "I am sure we are all agreed on that -"

"Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line," said Madame Maxime, shrugging.

"It is possible, of course," said Dumbledore politely. I saw McGonagall roll her eyes, her lips forming a thin line which every Hogwarts student knew to fear.

"Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake!" said Professor McGonagall angrily. "Really, what nonsense! Jamie could not have crossed the line herself, and as Professor Dumbledore believes that she did not persuade an older student to do it for her, I'm sure that should be good enough for everybody else!"

She shot a very angry look at Professor Snape at this exact moment, which gave me just a hint of a grin before it disappeared quickly.

"Mr. Crouch... Mr. Bagman," said Karkaroff, his voice rising above the others once more, "you are our - er - objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr. Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half hidden in shadow. He looked slightly eerie, the half darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. When he spoke, however, it was in his usual curt voice.

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

I zoned out. All of their words were blurring into one, none of it made sense. As much as I hated this whole situation the occasional part of Karkaroff's and Moody's sarcastic conversation, that would usually amuse me greatly, was probably the only thinking taking focus from the whole panic attack thing.

"There are those who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage," Moody retorted in a menacing voice. "It's my job to think the way Dark wizards do, Karkaroff - as you ought to remember..."

"Alastor!" said Dumbledore warningly. Obviously I realised "Mad-Eye" could hardly be Moody's real first name, but Alastor seemed so… Grandad-like. Moody fell silent, though still surveying Karkaroff with satisfaction - Karkaroff's face was burning, with either embarrassment or anger, or both.

"How this situation arose, we do not know," said Dumbledore, speaking to everyone gathered in the room. "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Jamie have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do…"

What the hell was happening? Everything around me really did seem to be blurring into one big awful mess.

"...the first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges."

I may be a Gryffindor, but I had about as much courage and daring as a baked bean. I was up against three seventeen, possibly eighteen year olds and it would be in front of a crowd as well. It was like twenty of my nightmares all rolled out into the epitome of Hell.

"The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

At last I wouldn't have to do exams. The only bonus of the Triwizard Tournament.

Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore. "I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so," said Dumbledore, who was looking at Mr. Crouch with mild concern. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

The rest of their conversation went in one ear and out the other. Madame Maxime had already put her arm around Fleur's shoulders and was leading her swiftly out of the room. I could hear them both talking very fast in French as they went off into the Great Hall. Karkaroff beckoned to Krum, and they, too, exited, though in silence.

"Jamie, Cedric, I suggest you go up to bed," said Dumbledore, smiling at both of us. "I am sure Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise."


	3. Chapter 3

**PART ONE**

 **THE TOURNAMENT**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

The very thought of a party made me definitely not want to return to the Common Room, but I guessed I would have to go up there at some point. Cedric and I left the chamber and walked back through the Great Hall, which was now only lit by a few dimming candles inside of the pumpkins floating above our heads.

"I guess we're competing against each other now," he eventually said.

I managed to scrape some words together. "I guess."

Cedric seemed to consider his next words very carefully before he blurted out, "How did you do it?"

"I - I didn't…" I stammered, swallowing heavily and turning my head away from him.

"Oh okay, I guess I'll see you around then?"

Instead of going up the marble staircase, Cedric headed for a door to the right of us. I stood listening to him going down the stone steps beyond it, then, slowly, I started to climb the marble stairs in the entrance hall. I didn't get that far before collapsing midway, my shoulders heaving as I gasped for any air I could get to. I couldn't compete with these people, the only subject I could do was transfiguration and that wasn't enough for this. I was going to die horribly due to lack of knowledge and practice, either that or my lungs would implode right here from the pressure I'd been holding back since my name came out of that goblet.

I barely registered the hurried footsteps behind me before someone helped me to my feet, their arms around my shoulders.

"Come on now, Miss Williams, let's get you to the nurse for a calming draught before this gets any worse."

It was Professor McGonagall.

The two of us barely exchanged any words between there and the Hospital Wing, mainly I was practically sobbing and gulping back air like it was going out of fashion.

Madam Pomfrey had me take a calming draught almost before I'd gotten through the door and ten minutes later I was sat on the side on the bed, feeling one hundred times better. The tightness in my chest, the shaking and nausea was now just a dull headache, an unfortunate side effect that couldn't be treated with a headache potion.

I was sat on the edge of the bed listening to McGonagall and Pomfrey discuss the ludicrous idea that I was being forced to partake in this competition.

"It's unjust," Madam Pomfrey said taking a few notes down for my record, "It's extremely unfair for Jamie as well."

"I'm aware of that, Poppy," McGonagall sighed before she turned to me, "Now usually I'd recommend that you remained here overnight, but I'm told the Gryffindor Common Room is still awaiting your arrival."

"That calming draught should stay in effect for 24 hours, but you must come back here if you experience a similar attack," the nurse added.

I cleared my throat, "I would have come sooner, but I couldn't."

"I should have gotten you here sooner, Miss Williams. I was acutely aware of your predicament almost as soon as you stood up in the Great Hall. I apologise," McGonagall replied.

"It's fine," I answered quickly, looking down for a moment. "It's not your fault."

"You're okay to return alone?" She pressed.

"Yes I feel much better now," I answered, standing up quickly, "See you tomorrow, Professor, and thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

"Try and celebrate, Miss Williams. Goodnight."

I left without another word. I did feel a lot better, I was no longer suffering with the physical effects of the panic attack, but my head was a mess thinking about how on earth I was going to deal with the first task in just over three weeks time.

A task I would face only with my wand.

What if I dropped it? Or it was knocked from my hand? Then I was magicless completely, but at least I was fast from years of running from other people at Caylrix. Although I wasn't strong, if I got caught, which wasn't often, but when I was caught I'd never won a fight. I was always half-scared if I fought I would get hurt more and half not strong enough anyway.

Right now the only skill I had was that I was fast, which would help when I was running in the opposite direction of whatever this bloody task was going to be.

As I reached the portrait of the fat lady, I noticed two things: one, she wasn't alone, she was chatting with another person in her portrait, and two, there was the loud, excited buzz of people filtering through into the corridor.

"Well?" The Fat Lady said excitedly, "Violet's just told me you've been chosen as Hogwarts Champion, how exciting."

I blushed, "One of two, yeah."

"Oh how fantastic," she squealed slightly, "They're all waiting for you of course."

Without even asking for the password in her excitement, the portrait swung forward and I climbed through. I was met suddenly with deafening applause, whistles and shouting. If were possible I blushed almost everywhere as I was met with the sight of probably every Gryffindor squeezed into Common Room cheering for me.

I was torn halfway between being embarrassed and being gracious, I figured the later was the better way to go so I smiled softly. I was engulfed by the crowd, everyone giving me their personal pats on the back and congratulations for being their Champion.

"Make way, best friend coming through."

Relief flooded through me as Fay pushed her way towards me, a massive grin on her face before she smothered me in a hug.

"God I'm glad to see you," I breathed.

"I know you didn't put your name in the Goblet, Jamie," she answered, squeezing me tight, "We're going to get you through this."

I looked curiously at her before questioning her, "We?"

"Seamus will help with charms. Dean agreed on helping with anything. Hermione even said she'd look into the history of the tournament and see what she could find about the tasks," Fay responded.

"What about you?"

Fay grinned, "I'm going to be your manager and coach."

I grimaced and she laughed, pulling me into the heart of the party.

As expected, everyone wanted to know how the shy fourth year girl who nobody knew managed to get her name into the Goblet of Fire. People who I didn't even know the names of handed me drinks and food and demanded to know the dirty details of how I tricked Dumbledore and the Ministry. No matter how much I told everyone that I didn't put my name into the cup, the stories I heard about how I did it became more and more extravagant.

 _I heard she asked Professor McGonagall to put her name in._

 _I heard that she cast a time freezing spell on the Great Hall and thats how she got her name in the cup._

 _Imperio'ed the whole hall so no one saw her and then Dumbledore himself so he put her name in._

 _Brewed a potion, whose smell confused the properties in the ages line runes temporarily._

Anyone who knew me, knew I was awful at potions. Some of the suggestions were downright ridiculous and some were even extremely dirty to the point that some people I would never be able to look some people in the eye again.

I actually really enjoyed myself, despite the constant stream of questions. I got used to the attention and Fay, Dean and Seamus kept luring them away with more spurious rumours, which made me laugh. when I saw the looks on peoples faces. Maybe being Champion and people actually remembering my name would actually be fun for a while, or maybe that was the Calming Draught talking.

At about quarter to two, an extremely disgruntled Professor entered the Common Room and silenced the music with a wave of her wand, "It's almost two in the morning, I appreciate you're excited beyond belief to have a Gryffindor Champion, but you all have classes in the morning."

She left with the threat of point deductions and detentions so the whole Common Room cleared pretty fast, many people shouting final congratulations in my direction before Fay and I headed upstairs to the dormitory behind Lavender and Parvati. Hermione was already lying on her bed reading, having left the party about half an hour before McGonagall arrived. After we got changed and settled slightly, I sat on the edge of my bed. I took the parchment with my name written in blue block capitals from my pocket and placed it on my bedside table, still highly curious on who would enter me.

"We'll figure it out eventually," Fay said, reaching up to pull her curtains across, "Oh and congratulations, Jamie."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for the break; I've been on holiday. I will upload another chapter this week.

* * *

 **PART ONE**

 **THE TOURNAMENT**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

The next morning I realised just why being Champion was just as bad as I first imagined it to be when my name was drawn. Just like the Gryffindors, it seemed that the rest of Hogwarts thought that somehow I'd entered my name in the Goblet, but unlike my house, they were not impressed, not one bit.

The Hufflepuffs for example, who were usually on excellent terms with Gryffindors, had turned unbelievably cold toward the whole lot of us. One Herbology lesson was enough to prove it as well. It was obvious that they felt that I had stolen their champion's glory. A feeling aggravated further by the fact that Hufflepuff House very rarely got any glory for anything and I felt terrible about it.

It was only about five minutes into the first lesson that Seamus who was working behind me dropped his trowel and turned to Ernie Macmillan, "What did you say?"

The whole class turned to the two boys just as Ernie puffed out his chest and scowled, "You heard me Finnigan."

"Well say it again instead of mumbling under your breath so everyone can hear how much of a dickhead you are," Seamus sneered.

"Enough, lads, that's enough," Professor Sprout warned.

Seamus looked less than happy to stop, but he grabbed his stuff and left the classroom. Now this wasn't the only time Seamus Finnigan had left a classroom in a huff, but last time his older sister had lost her baby and someone made a disgusting comment which made something inside him snap. Whilst Professor Sprout left to try and catch up, Fay whirled around to Ernie, "What the hell did you even say?!"

"Someone had to make the point, that she," he pointed straight at me, "should not be a Hogwarts Champion. She cheated her way in to start with, and it's obviously for attention since hardly anyone knew her name before."

I shrank a little in my chair and Fay angrily looked to me and then back to Ernie with a low growl, "I asked what you said not what your point was, you little sh-"

Sprout's perfectly timed reappearance at that exact moment made the whole class jump. "Sorry for the disruption folks. Miss Granger, could you please go and inform Professor McGonagall that Mr Finnigan has left class without permission."

There was no more interaction at all between either house for the remainder of the class and I for one was keeping my head firmly down. No one really spoke to be completely honest, the whole class continued in silence until the moment Herbology ended and then everyone started whispering at once as we spilled from the glass doors of Greenhouse 2.

At this point I separated from the rest of my Housemates who were heading to Care of Magical Creatures and headed up to the castle for Ancient Runes. Assuring I stayed well ahead of the Hufflepuff's, I tried to avoid the gaze of anyone who looked in my direction even for a moment. I was doing pretty well until, something hard collided with my shoulder and knocked me backwards. A voice sneered, "Watch where you're going, loser."

Draco Malfoy strode past me with Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy Parkinson sniggered down at me, "You're no Hogwarts Champion, Williams."

She booted my bag as she passed me and walked away without another word, leaving me sat on the floor on the courtyard. Realising that I was attracting several extremely amused looks, I grabbed my bag and got to my feet, hurrying out of sight.

The next few days were a nightmare from beginning to end, I took insults from every angle: Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and even most of the Ravenclaws assumed I was doing it for the fame. I was no closer to knowing why Seamus had reacted so badly in Tuesday's Herbology, nor had I found out what Macmillan had said. By Thursday things went from bad, to worse, to hellish in seconds.

Fay, who'd been brooding over something all week, and I were heading back up to the Gryffindor Common Room after dinner when a older Ravenclaw knocked into me as he passed us on the stairs, "Try and stay on your feet Champion. At least try and make it to the first task, attention whore."

I pretended to ignore him and Fay swore at him through gritted teeth. Nothing more was said until we reached the empty corridor by the Gryffindor Common Room, where Fay took hold on my arms, "What if I shouted at you Jamie? What if it were me hurling abuse? You cannot let these people continue to treat you like crap."

"It's fine," I muttered trying to pull back from her.

"No, it's not. You can't keep let people talk to you like this, you've got to start standing up for yourself."

I winced under her grip, panic rising in my chest, "But I -"

"There's no _but I_ about it," Fay yelled. "Shout at me."

"I can't," I stammered, trying to pull away from her.

Fay kept hold of me for a few moments before she pushed me away, "You can't be a Champion if you can't even stick up for yourself, and you'll never get through the first task if you can't just be a bloody Gryffindor for once."

My bottom lip trembled ever so slightly and my throat swelled uncomfortably. When I didn't respond, Fay sighed in frustration and turned on her heel, leaving me rooted to the spot. She was right, what kind of Gryffindor was I? I wasn't brave or daring, I didn't have nerve, I just didn't fit in here. Even when I thought about it, I wouldn't have fit well anywhere, except for probably Hufflepuff, who hated my guts right now.

I stumbled backwards out of the light of the corridor, gripping the wall to support myself. The last thing I wanted was to lose Fay, but she was so right about me. I wasn't going to amount to anything in this tournament or ever because I couldn't stand up for myself

For the second time this week I made my way to the Hospital Wing.

If it were possible the next day was even worse than the previous day. I stayed in the Hospital Wing over night and went to breakfast early so I avoided most of the students. When it came to classes, Fay didn't speak to me or even sit near me so despite the calming potion I still felt like complete and utter crap.

Everywhere I went I had to deal with sideways comments and stares from other houses and today even the odd cheerful greeting from a random Gryffindor wasn't enough to make me feel better. By the time it got to Charms I was ready to skip Potions and go and lie in bed because I was really struggling with the summoning charms that everyone else seemed to be pretty good at. I even had to leave with extra work because I couldn't complete the work in class. It probably wasn't that difficult either, I just couldn't concentrate on anything and the idea of double potions was nauseating to say the least.

As I headed down to the Great Hall for Lunch behind the other Gryffindors, Cedric Diggory passed me with a rather large group of lovestruck girls surrounding him. A twinge of annoyance rose from deep inside me. I hadn't even entered the bloody tournament and yet everyone hated me for being the second Champion, whereas guys like Cedric Diggory would always get attention because he looked like a Champion. I did not.

Double Potions was always a horrible experience because I was so bad at it, but these days it was nothing short of torture. Being shut in a dungeon for an hour and a half with Snape and the Slytherins, all of whom seemed determined to make me miserable for daring to become school champion, was about the most upsetting thing I could even imagine. I'd already struggled through one lesson's worth on Wednesday with Fay biting sarcastic comments back at everyone, and today was going to be a lot worse.

When I arrived at Snape's dungeon after lunch, I found the Slytherins already waiting outside, each and every one of them wearing a large badge on the front of his or her robes. They all bore the same message, in luminous red letters that burnt brightly in the dimly lit corridor:

SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY—THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION!

I suppose I should have expected something like this to happen, but even so my cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Like them Williams?" Pansy called with a sideways grin.

Draco Malfoy laughed and stepped forward so he towered over me, "That's not all they do either, look."

He pressed the badge into his chest and the message disappeared, only to be replaced by one that was growing green: WILLIAMS STINKS. Suddenly all the Slytherins behind him were laughing and pressing their badges too. My hands curled into fists in the pockets of my robes; this was so unfair, I hadn't asked to be put in the Goblet of Fire. I didn't want to be school Champion. I turned to walk past them, flushing red and ducking my head, but Malfoy grabbed my arm, "Wait, don't you want one too? I'm sure even you know that Diggory is the true Champion, even if he is a Hufflepuff."

He held another badge under my nose and I stopped, waiting for him to let go of my arm so I could walk away, but he didn't let go and I couldn't bring any words to the surface to make him let go.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Or can't figure out whether you want the badge because you know it's true," Malfoy muttered.

"What is going on here?" asked a deadly calm voice from behind. Malfoy immediately let go and stepped away. Of course, immediately all the Slytherins had an answer, but Professor Snape pointed one long finger to me.

"I'm sure our second _Champion_ is perfectly capable of explaining," Snape drawled sarcastically.

All eyes fell to me before I muttered a response, "It was nothing -"

"If you could speak up, Williams." he interrupted.

"It was nothing, sir," I responded, my hands still clenched into fists in my pocket.

"Ten points will be taken for causing a scene over nothing in the corridor," Snape responded, "Into the classroom now."

Deep down, that little flicker of annoyance from earlier got just that little bit angrier at the way everyone was acting but I followed both houses as they flooded into the classroom without so much as another word.

As I expected, Fay took a seat with Dean and Seamus and I was left at our usual table alone, stunned by the massive injustice that Professor Snape had just displayed. Of course, I knew he was like that, but normally it was towards Harry Potter or Neville, not me. Everyone took their places and as Snape swept up between the rows, Pansy Parkinson turned and flashed her stupid badge at me. I ignored her and stared at the desk, hoping that this whole lesson would pass extremely quickly.

"Antidotes!" said Snape, looking around at the class, his cold black eyes glittering unpleasantly as he did. "You should all have prepared your recipes now…"

My stomach lurched. I hadn't prepared my recipe, I'd completely forgotten about the work I was supposed to do for this class. Snape was going to kill me when he found out.

"Everyone get your notes out," Snape said, "Quickly."

Everyone hurried to take out their notes and I didn't move, hoping that the stiller I stayed the more likely it was that Snape wouldn't notice. Stupidly staying still was the worst thing I could have done, but there was no point avoiding the inevitable. He would find out if I tried brewing a antidote without instructions. I was bad enough with instructions.

"Williams, is there a problem?"

The whole class stopped to look round at me.

"Er," I cleared my throat, "Erm, I forgot to do my recipe."

Snape's eyes lit up at the chance to humiliate a Gryffindor student in front of the whole class, "Clearly being Hogwarts Champion has gone to your head Williams. It may offer some privileges, but it does not excuse you from doing my work."

Thankfully, at that exact moment there was a knock at the door. It was Colin Creevey from the year below; he edged into the room, and walked up to Snape's desk at the front of the room.

"Yes?" said Snape curtly, annoyed that he'd been interrupted.

"Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Jamie Williams upstairs."

Oh thank god. I was getting out of here and, unfortunately, I think Snape sensed my brief joy. He stared down his hooked nose at Colin, whose usual smile faded from his eager face.

"Williams has another hour of Potions to complete," said Snape coldly. "She will come upstairs when this class is finished."

Colin went pink and my heart plummeted in my chest.

"Sir - sir, Mr. Bagman wants her," he said nervously. "All the champions have got to go, I think they want to take photographs…"

I didn't particularly want to take photographs though, but if it got me out of here.

"Very well, very well," Snape snapped. "Williams, leave your things here, I want you back down here later to test your antidote."

"But I don't ha-" I began.

"Please, sir - she's got to take her things with her," squeaked Colin, interrupting me. "All the champions…"

"Very well!" snapped Snape. "Williams - take your bag and get out of my sight!"


	5. Chapter 5

**PART ONE**

 **THE TOURNAMENT**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

I grabbed my bag, put it on my shoulders, got up, and headed for the door. As I walked past the Slytherin desks, WILLIAMS STINKS flashed at me from every direction so I sped up just to get out of there faster. When Colin and I were finally safe through the dungeon door, I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Your timing was great," I smiled honestly.

"Thank you, it must be amazing being Champion," Colin replied cheerfully as they headed towards the entrance hall.

I decided to ignore that comment and ask him something else, "What do they want photos for?"

"The Daily Prophet, I think!"

"Great," I answered.

"Good luck!" said Colin when we finally reached the right room. He quickly disappeared and nervously I raised my hand and knocked briefly before entering. It was a fairly small classroom; most of the desks had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle; three of them, however, had been placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and had been covered with a long length of velvet. Five chairs had been set behind the velvet-covered desks, and Ludo Bagman was sitting in one of them, talking to a witch I'd had never seen before, who was wearing magenta robes.

Viktor Krum was standing moodily in a corner and not talking to anybody, his dark eyes surveying the room. Cedric and Fleur were in conversation. Fleur looked a good deal less annoyed than I'd seen her so far; she kept throwing back her head so that her long silvery hair caught the light. There was a creepy looking man holding a large black camera that was smoking slightly watching her out of the corner of his eye.

Bagman suddenly spotted me, got up quickly, and bounded forward. "Ah, here she is! Champion number four! In you come, Jamie, in you come… nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment -"

"Wand weighing?" I repeated nervously.

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," said Bagman. "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photoshoot. This is Rita Skeeter," he added, gesturing toward the witch in magenta robes. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet…"

Of course, I knew who Rita Skeeter was, not that I'd ever met her in person. She wrote for the prophet and had quite a reputation for bending her articles for dramatic effect. I definitely did not appreciate that.

"Maybe not that small, Ludo," said Rita Skeeter, her eyes fixated on me. I could see the article she was going to write already.

Her hair was set in elaborate and curiously rigid blonde curls and she wore green jeweled spectacles that she seemed to be neglecting as she looked over the top of them at us. The thick fingers clutching her crocodile-skin handbag ended in two-inch nails, painted crimson.

"I wonder if I could have a little word with Jamie before we start? " she said to Bagman, but still gazing fixedly at me. "The youngest champion, you know… to add a bit of color?"

Hell no. I really would rather not.

"Certainly!" cried Bagman. "That is - if Jamie has no objection? "

"Er -" I began, trying to figure out a way to graciously decline.

"Lovely," interrupted Rita Skeeter, and in a second, her scarlet-taloned fingers had my upper arm in a surprisingly strong grip, and she was steering me out of the room and opening a nearby door. The nearby door just happened to be a broom closet.

"We don't want to be in there with all that noise," she said. "Let's see… ah, yes, this is nice and cozy."

She perched herself precariously upon an upturned bucket and pushed me down on to a cardboard box opposite. She unsnapped her crocodile-skin handbag and pull out a quill and notepad, "You won't mind, Jamie, if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill? It leaves me free to talk to you normally…"

I wanted to say I'd rather she didn't but before I could even come up with an answer she spoke again. "Good."

She placed the quill upright on the pad, where it quivered slightly and began floating there of it's own accord. She cleared her throat and then spoke again, "Testing… my name is Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter."

I looked down quickly at the quill. As soon as she had spoken, the green quill had started to scribble across the parchment: _Attractive blonde Rita Skeeter, forty-three, who's savage quill has punctured many inflated reputations –_

"Lovely," Rita grinned, before she ripped the top piece of parchment off, crumpled it up, and stuffed it into her handbag. Suddenly she leaned toward me and said, "So, Jamie... what made you decide to enter the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Er-" I began, but I was distracted by the quill which seemed to be writing even though I wasn't talking.

 _Jamie Williams, a name that one wouldn't commonly heard in the hallways of Hogwarts until the moment of her name being drawn from the Goblet of -_

"Ignore the quill, Jamie," Rita interrupted my reading. Nervously I looked away from the quill and back at the reporter instead, "Now why did you enter the tournament?"

"I didn't. I didn't put my name forward," I answered.

Rita raised an eyebrow with a wicked grin, "Come now, Jamie. You won't get into trouble, everyone knows you shouldn't have entered at all. Don't worry about it, the reader _loves_ a rebel."

"I didn't enter," I responded.

"How do you feel about the tasks ahead?" Rita continued, moving on so quickly I had to double take slightly. "Nervous? Excited?"

"Er, I'm kind of nervous," I answered, scared to say how much I was shitting one for the first task.

"Champions have died in the past, haven't they?" said Rita Skeeter briskly. "Have you thought about that at all?"

"Well… Dumbledore told us it was going to be a lot safer this year," I answered. The quill whizzed across the parchment between us, back and forward as though it were skating. To be truthful, it was making me ten times more nervous.

"How did your parents, family and friends react?" She asked.

There was a moment of silence where I didn't speak, Rita didn't speak and the Quill stopped writing. I decided to try and forgo the topic of family, because I didn't want it splayed across the Prophet tomorrow morning.

"My friends were really supportive and excited for me," I said, "It's really surreal people reactions to what's happened."

"One can only imagine," Skeeter responded, "And your parents, how did they react? Were they concerned? Proud? Angry?"

Of course she was going to notice that I didn't really answer the whole question. I didn't really know what to say. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks somewhat, "Erm, shouldn't we go back to the classroom? I don't want to be -"

I stopped, staring at the pad, which the quill was dancing across once more.

 _On the subject of parents, Miss Williams only seems reluctant to answer this reporter's questions. One can only wonder whether she has something to hide -_

"I do not have anything to hide, it's just -" I began.

Before I could say anything further the door opened widely to reveal Professor Dumbledore and internally a deep sigh of relief sounded. I'd never been so happy to see the Headmaster looking down on Rita and I in that cupboard.

"Dumbledore!" cried Rita Skeeter, with every appearance of delight - but I noticed that her quill and the parchment had suddenly vanished, and Rita's clawed fingers were hastily snapping shut the clasp of her crocodile-skin bag.

"How are you? " she said, standing up and holding out one of hands to Dumbledore. "I hope you saw my piece over the summer about the International Confederation of Wizards' Conference?"

"Enchantingly nasty," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "I particularly enjoyed your description of me as an obsolete dingbat."

Rita Skeeter didn't look remotely embarrassed by his words.

"I was just making the point that some of your ideas are a little old-fashioned, Dumbledore, and that many wizards in the street -"

"I will be delighted to hear the reasoning behind the rudeness, Rita," said Dumbledore, with a courteous bow and a smile, "but I'm afraid we will have to discuss the matter later. The Weighing of the Wands is about to start, and it cannot take place if one of our champions is hidden in a broom cupboard."

I was more than happy to leave the broom closet. In fact I was out of there before anyone else could say a word. Once I got back inside the classroom, I noticed that the other champions were now sitting in chairs near the door. I sat down quickly next to Cedric, looking up at the velvet-covered table, where four of the five judges were now sitting - Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Mr. Crouch, and Ludo Bagman. Rita Skeeter settled herself down in a corner; I saw her slip the parchment out of her bag again, spread it on her knee, suck the end of the Quick-Quotes Quill, and place it once more on the parchment. I scowled into my lap, I very much disliked the woman and I knew already that tomorrow's Daily Prophet was going to be unbearable to read.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" said Dumbledore, taking his place at the judges' table and talking directly to the other champions and I. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

I looked around to see Mr Ollivander stood quietly by the window. Unlike most other students, I hadn't gotten a wand that belonged to me until this past summer. My first wand had been a hand me down and it had not worked very well for me to be completely honest. Luckily, although I'd been devastated at the time, it had been purposely snapped in half by an older kid at Caylrix and I was forced to buy a new one. Fay had taken me to Ollivanders to get my own wand this summer.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" said Mr. Ollivander, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room.

Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr. Ollivander and handed him her wand. "Hmm..." he said.

He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it chose to his eyes and examined it carefully.

"Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches... inflexible... rosewood... and containing... dear me..."

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's."

So it was confirmed then, Fleur was definitely part veela. That did not surprise me at all.

"Yes," said Mr. Ollivander, "yes, I've never used veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands... however, to each his own, and if this suits you..."

Mr. Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps; then he muttered, "Orchideous!" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip.

"Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," said Mr. Ollivander, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand. "Mr. Diggory, you next." Fleur glided back to her seat, smiling at Cedric as he passed her.

"Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" said Mr. Ollivander, with much more enthusiasm, as Cedric handed over his wand. "Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn... must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches... ash... pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition... You treat it regularly?"

"Polished it last night," said Cedric, grinning.

I blanched a little. I didn't treat my wand, I didn't even know I was supposed to. Nervously, I inconspicuously wiped my wand on my robes, careful not to produce any sparks and hoping that it had not picked up any damage or marks since I bought it at the end of August.

Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Cedric's wand, pronounced himself satisfied, and then said, "Mr. Krum, if you please."

Viktor Krum got up and slouched, round-shouldered and duck-footed, toward Mr. Ollivander. He thrust out his wand and stood scowling, with his hands in the pockets of his robes.

"Hmm," said Mr. Ollivander, "this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I... however..."

I couldn't help but wonder whether wandmakers were particularly competitive, considering how Ollivander had gone off topic there. He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes.

"Yes... hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he shot at Krum, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees... quite rigid... ten and a quarter inches... Avis!"

The hornbeam wand let off a blast hike a gun, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight.

"Good," said Mr. Ollivander, handing Krum back his wand. "Which leaves... Miss Williams."

I got up and quickly handed over my wand to Ollivander, "Ah yes, I remember. You only purchased this last summer, correct."

"Yes, sir," I responded, wondering what everyone in the room, particularly Rita Skeeter, would make of me having brought a new wand the summer before I was picked for this tournament.

"Alder Wood, if I'm not mistaken, it's not often I sell a wand made of Alder. Eleven and a quarter inches with a Dragon Heartstring core. Nice and pliable…"

He gave a wave of the wand without even speaking a spell, transfiguring one of the chairs at the side into a small grey kitten, which before he could change back shot out of sight. Ollivander chuckled to himself before running his fingers along the surface of the wand and inspecting it from several angles.

"Perfect condition," he smiled, handing it back to me.

"Thank you all," said Dumbledore, standing up at the judges' table. "You may go back to your lessons now - or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end-"

I got up to leave, thankful the wand weighing itself had not gone wrong at all, but the man with the black camera jumped up and cleared his throat.

"Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" cried Bagman excitedly. "All the judges and champions, what do you think, Rita?"

"Er - yes, let's do those first," said Rita Skeeter, whose eyes were upon me again. "And then perhaps some individual shots."

Group photos I was okay with, but Rita Skeeter seemed to be intent on torturing me further with individual photos. I frowned as the photographer began to rearrange us all for the group photo. Unfortunately that process seemed to take forever. Madame Maxime cast everyone else into shadow wherever she stood, and the photographer couldn't stand far enough back to get her into the frame; eventually she had to sit while everyone else stood around her. Karkaroff kept twirling his goatee around his finger to give it an extra curl; Krum, who I had guessed would have been used to this sort of thing with the whole Quidditch star thing, skulked, half-hidden, at the back of the group. The photographer seemed keenest to get Fleur at the front, but Rita Skeeter kept hurrying forward and dragging me closer to the front which unfortunately, being the smallest of everyone, stuck when it came to actually taking the photos.

Then, of course, she insisted on separate shots of all the champions in various poses and degrees of intensity, in which I purposely attempted not to be intense in any of because I knew I'd end up looking like the idiot.

Finally it was over and I was able to go down to dinner, which would be ending pretty soon. There was only a few stragglers left in the Great Hall so I ate alone at the end of the Gryffindor table before heading back to the dormitory, realising I had quite a bit of work to do even though it was the weekend. When I reached the Common Room, Fay was sat at a table in the corner with Dean and Seamus.

"Oi Williams," she called as I determinedly made my way to the dormitory staircases. I looked round, half-hopeful that maybe she might realise she'd overreacted.

"Snape wanted you to have this," she said, holding out a folded over piece of parchment with a blank expression. I took it off her without any response and headed upstairs. That tiny flicker of anger from potions before grew slightly because of the way Fay was acting and I was even more annoyed when I opened the note from Snape.

 _Detention. Tomorrow night at 8 o'clock. Do not be late and bring your antidote recipe._

I hated being Champion.


	6. Chapter 6

**PART ONE**

 **THE TOURNAMENT**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

* * *

The next morning at Breakfast I was confronted by Rita Skeeter's article about the Triwizard Tournament, or what should have quite rightly been titled _The Mystery of the Fourth Champion_ , because that was literally all she talked about. It was accompanied by perhaps the worse photo of me to have ever existed. There was small references to the other champions here and there, although often misspelled or incorrect. Of course, nothing that actually happened in the broom closet was printed truthfully, it had been hideously twisted and adapted and completely misquoted.

" _I'm awfully nervous about the tasks, who wouldn't be? Of course the other champions will be much more skilled, but I'm sure when the first task begins I won't be so terrified."_

Which of course was not what I said at all. There was almost a page of complete crap about my reaction to how my non-existent parents had reacted. My placement at Caylrix was not common knowledge and thankfully continued to be so, but I was sure that the questions would come up now that there was a whole page about my reaction.

 _On the subject of parents, Miss Williams only seems reluctant to answer this reporter's questions. One can only wonder whether she has something to hide or whether in fact Mr and Mrs Williams are not proud of their daughter's recent actions. This reporter asks whether -_

It was enough mortification to consider ripping the paper to shreds, I'd never been so… angry. For once in my life I wasn't just upset, I was livid, and it was about to get a whole lot worse as it appeared that Rita hadn't only interviewed me, but other students as well.

 _Younger student, Colin Creevey suggests that many younger student are now looking at Jamie Williams as a role model. He pointed me graciously in the direction of some of Miss Williams' closest friends, most of whom are too jealous of her limelight to steal it. This reporter, however, was able to speak to Gryffindor classmate Fay Dunbar, who seemed less than enthralled to hear the name of Hogwarts new Champion._

" _The girls been a nightmare ever since she got drawn from the Goblet of Fire, I don't want to talk about about Jamie."_

You know what I said about being livid? Now I was bloody furious. Fay wanted me to be angry, she wanted me to stick up for myself, well, that was what I was going to do. I threw the paper on the table and marched down the Gryffindor table until I cast a small shadow over Fay. She looked up blankly, "What?"

"You wanted me to stick up for myself, well here I am, sticking up for myself," I snapped angrily, "Why the hell did you even talk to Rita Skeeter?"

"Surely you know what she wrote isn't true?"

"Of course bloody not, but everyone else seemed to be able to keep their mouth shut," I retorted, "What are you trying to do to me?"

Dean and Seamus were watching in shock and for a moment Fay remained quiet before she stood speaking quietly so know one could overhear, "Hmm well, do you have any idea how shitty it makes me feel to see other people treat you like shit and you not stick up for yourself. That every time people make you literally sick with anxiety, I can't do anything about it because no one listens to me because they know you won't stick up for yourself so they keep doing it."

"Oh, wow," I said sarcastically, "Sorry, I never took your feelings into account during these last few days of what is possibly the most prolonged nightmare ever."

I spun on my heel and headed towards the doors of the Great Hall. Someone flashed a WILLIAMS STINKS badge in my face as I walked into the entrance hall and I literally exhaled loudly, "Wow, how original. That hasn't happened to like twenty times since I woke up this morning."

Before they could even respond, I was halfway up the staircase.

I spent the remainder of the day in the library, desperately coming up with an antidote recipe for tonight's detention. Once that was done I was thinking about the summoning charms from Charms, so I got out my charms textbook and started practicing the movements with my wand to make sure I was getting in right. I realised that summoning charms would be useful but I figured the most important thing would be to summon my wand, but I couldn't summon my wand without my wand. I rubbed my forehead in exasperation, I was still really annoyed and the first task was slowly creeping closer. I grabbed my stuff and headed to Professor McGonagall's office on the seventh floor.

Thankfully she was in her office, marking, "Miss Williams, what can I help you with?"

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously before I spoke, "Well I was wondering whether you could try teach me some wandless magic?"

McGonagall looked up at me with a slightly questioning look, "It would be incredibly hard to accomplish. You weren't hoping to learn this by the first task were you?"

"Kind of," I blushed.

"Take a seat, Miss Williams," she said, putting her quill down and clearing her desk with a flick of her wrist. I sat on the edge of the chair and waited for her to speak again.

"As you probably know, learning wandless magic takes months to master, but I suppose if you're willing to work really hard we might be able to accomplish some minor spells by the first task, that might aid you. I think maybe we should consider non-verbal magic as well," she said, before looking at me seriously, "Have you ever experienced any accidental magic after joining Hogwarts?"

"Um, a few times," I answered, looking down at my hands, "Every month, in the summer."

Accidental magic was almost the only thing that had ever gotten me into trouble at Caylrix, usually when I was panicking, running from anyone who'd decided that that day was day to make my life a misery. I was personally surprised that nothing had happened yet here at Hogwarts, although, I'm sure it would happen. McGonagall eyed me carefully before she replied, "I'm assuming that your accidental magic works under the same circumstances as it did when you were younger, at times when you experience strong emotion."

"Yeah, that's how it generally works," I answered quietly.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," McGonagall responded quickly, "If you could harness that, it'll really help you. Some people don't get that and will never be able to master wandless magic, I'd say you had a much better chance. If you're serious about this, I'll have to see you everyday, starting tomorrow ten am."

Of course, I was completely serious about this. I didn't want to die in this tournament, "I'll be there. Is there anything else I can do before then?"

"No, just make sure you bring yourself and your wand," she replied.

"Okay, thank you very much, Professor," I smiled and went to stand, but she spoke again.

"Miss Williams, before you leave, how are you coping?"

"Um. It could be better to be honest Professor," I answered, "And to be totally truthful, there's plenty of things that make me really dislike being a champion."

"I understand, I admire your strength in dealing with that article this morning, that can't have been easy," she replied.

I took a deep breath, clenching my fists slightly, "I really dislike that reporter, but I think I realised yesterday how awful it was going to be."

"Quite," she agreed, "I was wondering whether perhaps you had any more ideas on who may have put your name in the Goblet of Fire."

I shook my head, "I don't have any idea. I don't know anyone who would even think about putting my name in the Goblet. Hardly any student knew my name before it was drawn and I don't think any adult would do it, I mean why would they? Do you really think Professor Moody was right when he said that someone was hoping I'd die in this tournament?"

"You're not going to die, Miss Williams, I can assure you of that. None of the staff have yet to speculate a plausible answer, the only thing we do know is that your name was entered under a fourth school. There was definitely no malfunction with the Goblet," McGonagall explained, "Now I think perhaps you should go and get some dinner before your detention with Professor Snape."

I pulled a face, "Yeah, sorry about that Professor. I just forgot…."

Professor McGonagall held her hand up to stop me. "This time you do not need to explain, goodnight Miss Williams. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

Detention with Snape was an actual nightmare, as expected. He made me brew the antidote, which sucked completely. Although he did manage to accidentally compliment me whilst offending me at the same time, "Get out of my sight, Williams. Only you could brew an absolutely awful potion from a perfectly good recipe."

I was out of there before he could realise what he said and I hurried through the empty corridors back up to the Gryffindor Common Room. When I got there the Common Room was practically empty bar a few fourth years and seventh years. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat on the sofa by the fire and Lavender and Parvati had taken over the bay window seat. I guessed that meant that Fay would be the dorms, but I was hoping she was asleep, if not I'd just deal with it I suppose.

Upstairs Fay was sat reading a comic in her pyjamas and when I entered the room, we briefly made eye contact. It didn't last very long, in fact it was over in milliseconds. I crossed to my bed and quietly changed into my pyjamas, before climbing under the covers.

"I'm really sorry for making you feel like shit," Fay suddenly said. "I'm not sorry for making you angry though."

I sat up and stared at her. "Please tell me that this wasn't some horrific plan to make me angry at you."

Fay put her comic down. "No I was genuinely mad to begin with, but then after I realised I should be able to piss you off. I'm really sorry. Although, I was almost ready to knock Draco Malfoy's head off yesterday, that was borderline harassment. I really thought you might react to that."

"That whole day was horrific," I said, "I really needed you."

"After you shouted at me and that second year in entrance hall, did you panic once?" Fay asked smugly.

I sighed, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" she grinned.

"Stop it, I'm still mad at you," I replied.

"You're mad at me for making you stick up for yourself?"

I dragged the curtains shut around my bed with a final, annoyed, "Shut up."


	7. Chapter 7

**PART ONE**

 **THE TOURNAMENT**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Of course, after that, Fay and I's friendship went back to the way it was. Seamus helped me perfect summoning charms and Fay became my unofficial life coach. She had me eating differently and doing push-ups and stuff, which I hated with a passion. I could barely do one push up the first time she made me do it. On top of that, occasionally she'd throw an insult at me and expect me to come up with a clever retort. Despite me getting a tiny bit better, I'd gone back to a similar way with dealing with people being horrible to me, ignoring them, which Fay detested. No one had really done anything major yet anyway.

On the other hand, I was really enjoying my extra lessons with McGonagall and this morning early before the Hogsmeade visit, after almost three weeks of work, I'd successfully managed to cast a summoning charm wandlessly and non-verbally. Apparently after a little research on Professor McGonagall's behalf, Alder Wood is best suited to non-verbal magic so I managed to get the non-verbal work down pretty fast. Wandlessly was exceptionally hard, because there was nothing to channel my magic through, nothing in my hand to focus my concentration on, but despite many tries, I did manage to do it. Professor McGonagall was impressed, "I'm over the moon with your progress Miss Williams. I've never seen a student progress this fast and to accomplish wandless magic in just a few weeks, it just proves just how much work you are putting in to do this."

The grin on my face didn't fade as I replied, "Thanks Professor."

"I'll see you again tomorrow, ten o'clock," she said, "Now I'm sure your friends must be waiting to go to Hogsmeade. Have fun and keep practicing if you can."

"Okay, thank you Professor," I smiled, pocketing my wand in the inside of my jacket and heading for the door.

"Oh and take thirty points for Gryffindor."

I beamed at her and thanked her once more before leaving the office. Outside Fay was leaning against the wall waiting for me, "What's that grin for?"

"Oh nothing, I just did wandless magic though," I answered, my smile stretching from ear to ear.

Fay's eyes lit up before she bounced excitedly, "Show me please?"

My eyes quickly searched for something to summon before they fell on Fay's wand sticking out of her back pocket. I stuck my hand out and without saying a word, summoned her wand. Her mouth dropped open before we both did a rather girlish celebration in the Transfiguration corridor.

"You're going to kick ass on Tuesday," Fay laughed as we headed down to the entrance hall.

"I don't know about that," I replied.

It was the Saturday before the first task, so every student in third year or above had been granted a Hogsmeade weekend. Dean, Seamus and Neville had gone ahead around ten whilst Fay waited for me to finish a two hour practice session with McGonagall at eleven. Fay had brought me a coat and my scarf and once we both wrapped up warmly we began the walk down to Hogsmeade in the drizzle.

We passed a tonne of people with Support Cedric Diggory badges, but with our hoods up and scarfs on, nobody even noticed me. I can't tell you how happy I was that I could walk around without anyone flashing one of those ridiculous badges at me. It took Fay and I half an hour to reach the village and she was talking away happily.

"You know for once, I'm glad no one is going to bother you here," she said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," I muttered, pulling Fay quickly to the side. Rita Skeeter and her pervy photographer friend had just emerged from the Three Broomsticks pub. Talking in low voices, they passed right by Fay and I, thankfully without even looking at either of us. When they had passed, I quickly explained, my voice somewhat venomous, "That's Rita Skeeter."

Fay scowled after the vile woman, "I know. She must be staying in the village. I bet she's coming to watch the first task."

As soon as Fay said it, I huffed slightly. I hated the fact that the first task was literally a few days away and it made it ten times worse that Rita Skeeter was going to be there. We watched her walk away and disappear somewhere up the street before I nudged Fay slightly, "Let's go get a butterbeer, I'm cold and I don't want to bump into her again."

"Good call," she replied.

The Three Broomsticks was packed, mainly with Hogwarts students enjoying their free afternoon, but also with a variety of magical people that we rarely saw anywhere else. I supposed that as Hogsmeade was one of the only all-wizard villages in Britain, it was a bit of a haven for creatures like hags, who were not as adept as wizards at disguising themselves. Because of the amount of people in there, it was difficult negotiating our way through the crowd, but after a while we managed to secure a small table in the corner away from the main crowd. I stayed at the table, whilst Fay went to get drinks, pulling off my coat and scarf and folding them on the seat next to me.

Putting my wand on the table, I continually practiced summoning it from one side of the table to the other. I was kind of terrified that when the time came I'd completely forget what I was doing, but Professor McGonagall reassured me that the adrenaline of the first task would probably help me out.

Fay returned with two butterbeers about ten minutes later and plonked herself opposite me "So had McGonagall been teaching you anything else?"

"I can do a lot of spells I already knew nonverbally now," I answered, "I've only tried summoning charms wandlessly. She also taught me how to transfigure objects into water, _Aquadio_ , that was really interesting actually. She said it was fairly simple to practice, but I spend a lot of time making things explode into water, rather than just turn into it."

Fay snorted with laughter, spluttering when her butterbeer also went down the wrong way. We continued our conversation, and when Fay was talking I observed the other people in The Three Broomsticks as I listened. What I wouldn't give to be one of them, carelessly chatting away without any sense of impending doom.

"Erm Jamie? Fay?"

I was brought back to realisation when Ron, Harry and Hermione approached our table, their drinks in their hands. Fay replied, "Yeah."

"You don't suppose we could join you could we?" Hermione asked, "Ron has something really important to tell you Jamie."

"Yeah, grab a seat," I said nervously, wondering what on earth Ron Weasley could possibly have to tell me. Once they were seated, we all looked to Ron.

"Well I got this letter from my brother Charlie you see," Ron began, "And he told me that he's going to be in the country for a while because of the Tournament. Turns out, he's helping with the first task and he told Hagrid that too. Now Hagrid… Hagrid…"

"Hagrid has a thing for Madam Maxine," Harry interrupted, making Ron's ears turn red in embarrassment.

"The point is that Hagrid is going to show Madam Maxine what the first task is," Hermione continued, "And she's bound to tell Fleur."

"No doubt Karkaroff will find out too so we thought we'd tell you too," Harry added.

Ron took a deep breath, "Thing is Jamie, my brother works with Dragons and they're keeping them in the forest."

I paled before shakily responding, "You're telling me I have to fight a dragon."

"We're not sure," Hermione responded, "Charlie wouldn't tell Ron but Harry has an idea."

Harry pulled something out of his bag and passed it over to me, it was a light thin material, "I was thinking maybe you and Fay could use this to go and get a closer look tonight. Hagrid told us he's meeting Madam Maxine at midnight tonight and I figured you could use this to follow them. Just be careful with it okay?"

Fay gawped, "Is that…?"

Harry nodded quickly, "Yeah so if you could put it away that would be great."

I was really confused. I had no idea what the silvery material that Fay had just taken from me was, but I did know one thing, "No wonder Professor McGonagall taught me _Aquadio_. She's been trying to subtly help me out."

"She's taught you _Aquadio_?" Hermione asked eagerly, her brown eyes widening.

I half-smiled, the dragon news weighing heavily on my mind. "Yeah I'll show you if you have something small."

Hermione fished a knut from her pocket and I showed her, careful not to reveal the nonverbal magic thing as it seemed like something I may be able to use to my advantage later on. The three remained seated with us for a good half an hour, mainly discussing the tournament in various ways and briefly discussing Mad-Eye Moody who was sat across the pub with Hagrid, drinking from his hip flask.

Later on that afternoon, around four, Fay and I, along with Dean, Seamus and Neville (who we'd met up with just after leaving The Three Broomsticks) decided to return to the castle before it started to rain again. Unfortunately, despite going all day without attracting the attention of anyone in particular, someone knocked into me from behind. I stumbled, but managed to stay on my feet as I turned to see who the culprit was.

"You better watch where you're going loser," Draco Malfoy drawled. For a moment, I considered ignoring him but the look on Fay's face told me to respond now before she did.

"As far as I'm aware you walked into me," I responded calmly, "Maybe you should look where you're going."

His smug look turned ever so quickly into a sneer, "Wow, it finally speaks. I was beginning to think you were slower than Longbottom here."

Something started burning deep in the pit of my stomach and without even thinking my wand was in my hand. "Say that again."

Fay quickly had her hand around my other arm and was hissing down my ear. "I said stick up for yourself, not get yourself injured."

I remained still as Draco Malfoy laughed and pushed past me with Crabbe and Goyle. "You wouldn't be able to do anything anyway."

My whole body shook with anger as we watched the group head up the path away from us. I was desperate to shoot any spell at him, but annoyed I put my wand back in my jacket and pulled my arm from Fay's grip.

"What a little shite," Seamus growled, "Ignore everyt'ing he said Nev. He's an eejit."

Neville shuffled slightly on the spot, "It's okay."

I immediately thought to myself that it was not okay, it was not okay to let Malfoy speak to him like that, but then I realised that was exactly what I did all the time. Neville just ignored them, just like I usually did so what was the right thing to do?


End file.
